Smile Sunshine, the World Says Hello
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: Psychologists propose that three elements make up love: attachment, caring, and intimacy. Attachment is the need to recieve care and physical contact. Caring involves valuing the other persons needs and happiness more than your own. Intimacy refers to sharing of thoughts, desires, and feelings. Even still love is a mystery for Ivan 'I love you with all my heart, with all my soul.'
1. Prologue

From Agincourt to Waterloo

Appreciations: To people who appreciate/ship/love/squeal over RusIta  
Disclaimer: All hail Himaruya Hidekaz!

**Empires built, and nations burned  
Mass graves remain unturned  
descendants of the dispossessed,  
Return with bombs strapped to their chests**

* * *

_Seek and ye shall find they say,  
but they don't say what you'll find.  
-Cheshire Cat, American Mcgee's: Alice_

* * *

On a planet known as Earth, on the continent of North America in the country of America there is a state; a well-known state, not as well-known as say California or Washington there, called New York. And in New York there is a boarding school called World Academy W.

World Academy is a unique school with a peculiar school board, that perhaps has a little too much time and money on their hands, that decided to select one promising young orphan from every country around the world, and no one but the people with the highest security clearance really ever knew why. Most of the children were chosen for their parents military or political background, acquiring the kids was usually just a quick adoption form of a bastard child, after all it would ruin personal political careers and the parents would just decide to abandon them; other times the parents just died, of natural or other causes, leaving the kid in a foster home. Others were chosen a bit later in their life for exponentially high marks in a peculiar subject, like in political military or algebraic geometry.

No matter what grade or age they were when they were 'adopted' into the school they were all put into grade 11, resulting in some children who were much younger (7 being the youngest) and older (15 was the eldest) then would be expected, so that the class sizes would be a more proper size and their wouldn't be more teachers than strictly necessary; The classes were all made into advanced placement, multicultural, and multilingual for the benefit and higher education of the kids.

The school grounds was originally a castle, converted so it was slightly more modern-day, which make for fairly large school grounds with many unused rooms and doorless hallways, all the many rooms are well equipped for any medical emergency thanks to some maternal figures on the school board. The Cafeteria is well stocked with a rather, odd policy that each day is a different countries cuisine, all 196 countries, starting the cycle with Canadian and ending with New Zealand food; the custodial service teams are used daily, sadly for them; sometimes even hourly, as the students are prone to large messy prank wars that cause a lot of them to quit in exasperation and exhaustion.

The male students sare the majority but that doesn't stop the hand-full of girls from asserting some sort of power they have over the others, whether it be their strength or just the power of their cuteness; and each one of the students is patriotic to their nation, even if they disagree with certain actions, and are not above bringing a nations mistakes/problems or achievements into an argument. The students all speak their respective countries native language while also speaking fluent English, all though it should be noted that even though they're in America they still somehow never lose knowledge of their first language.

Ivan Braginski was a child selected from Russia for his thick blood line, exceptionally high marks in analytical chemistry, and his unquestionable strength. His only living 'relative' being the foster parent who held him before adoption into the school, he calls him Uncle Zima and he only appears if Ivan is in danger (the danger ranging from fights to getting pneumonia).

Unfortunately for Ivan because of his social ineptitude, large towering figure, anger overpowering his rational thoughts (in the wrong situation), and past mistakes have made it so he is alienated from nearly all his peers. It's not that they actively avoid him, though some are actively mean, they just try to avoid him. Even though sometimes he attacks and hurts the people he considers friends Ivan is always looking for a friend, and especially trying to find that one special person who'd be willing to spend the rest of their life with him.

This is the story of how he found that one special person.

* * *

Author's Note: T.T I love RusIta a lot and though there are some especially good stories for them there's just simply not enough, so I thought I'd go ahead and try my hand at it ^^' unfortunately I have no beta so if anyone is willing I'd sell my soul to them (Also someone who even knows a bit of Russian would be extremely helpful (/^.^'')/)  
Other:  
"... algebraic geometry" is probably the hardest math subject ever, I once just looked at an equation and almost burst out crying.  
"... or just the power of their cuteness" Liechtenstein could probably get anyone to do anything for her because wow cutest of the cuties right here  
"...Uncle Zima" or зима means winter, hehe get it  
"From Agincourt to Waterloo..." Europa by Globus is a very good song especially for history/hetalian buffs.

Please comment!  
Hugs, Kisses, and Love  
Vatala Darkmist

Never again!


	2. Chapter 1

I went into the woods today

Appreciations: To all RusIta fans and respecters, and to the people who clicked on next!  
Disclaimer: Not mine!

**I saw a fox and he told me to  
run away and hide,  
he said take your chances  
run and hide  
I went into the woods today to see what I could see  
I saw a deer and she told me that she was  
free  
She said stay a while,  
Don't be afraid**

* * *

_May the wings of a butterfly  
Kiss the sun  
And find your shoulder to light on,  
To bring you luck, happiness and riches  
Today, tomorrow and beyond.  
-Irish Blessing_

* * *

"-aginski? -ginski? -istening?"

_Hmm? Chto eto bylo?_

"Mr. Braginski, Can I please talk to you?"

Looking up from his psychology school work Ivan turned to face his teacher, Mr. Claes, and pasted on a strained-upset smile. It's not that he didn't like Mr. Claes, in fact he liked and respected almost all the teachers (adults had to be extremely patient to teach at World Academy after all) but psychology was his worst subject, Ivan would only finish a single page of a worksheet when everyone else would be finishing with five.

Widening his eyes slightly Ivan darted them around the room before inwardly groaning, everyone else had already left. Which meant he was going to be late for todays Brazilian food, and that would mean his mood would further plummet since he had hoped that the acarajé to wash away the taste of the papaya he had that morning. Straining his smile wider Ivan placed his pencil beside his work before looking back up and focusing back on Mr. Claes.

Mr. Claes was an older Jewish man with a light stubble and thinning set of hair, who tended to ramble and loved to state historical facts that only generally had to do with the topic; Overall he was well liked between nearly all the students except for the Germanic ones (which are Roderich Edelstein, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Basch Zwingli, Lili Zwingli, Henri Friedan, and Matthias Køhler) who he is either afraid, disgusted, or angry with due to WWII horror stories his older brother had told him when he was a kid.

At the moment his arms were crossed and his eyes were filled with a mixture of concern and annoyance, realizing that Ivan hadn't been listening at his confused stare he sighed before turning around and organizing some loose papers on his desk, "I was asking if you had reconsidered my suggestion of a tutor."

Ivan frowned before gathering his school work into his rucksack and swinging it over his shoulder, readjusting the scarf hanging around his neck he made his way towards the door. In a surprising burst of speed Mr. Claes rushed forward and blocked the exit, narrowing his eyes Ivan stopped before glaring at the teacher with a tight-lipped smile.

Breaking out in a nervous sweat under the russian's intense stare and the movements of his scarf (_there's, no draft in here..._)Mr. Claes rubbed his adams apple with a thumb before crossing his arms, "I know that you don't want to but, unfortunately, if you don't start bringing your grade up there's possibilities of going into academic probation!"

Narrowing his eyes Ivan clenched and unclenched his hands glanced away before coming to a decision and nodding slightly, Ivan watched as he gave a silent exhale of relief before pushing past him and walking into the corridor "You won't regret this! Come by tomorrow during lunch!" could be heard behind him.

**The Next Day at Lunchtime**

" Did you know, Feliciano, when McDonald's opened in 1986 in Rome, food purists stood outside the restaurant gave away free pasta?"

"I think I might ve~! My Nonno and his friends were probably some of them too..."

Tensing his shoulders together in surprise Ivan shot his eyes up from his work packet and towards the door, that couldn't possibly be Feliciano Vargas could it?

Vargas was on of three of the infamous Italian brothers and one of his signature traits was being terrified of pretty much anything and everything (in fact Ivan remembered a time when Feliciano told tale that there was an alien in their dorm rooms, and insisted that everyone had to lock their doors) including Ivan; He tended to run away in the other direction quickly insisting that he had family in Moscow and that he surrendered. Not to mention he was the school idiot, along with the ignorant Alfred Jones, always rambling about pasta and smiling even when being picked on.

The door slammed open and showed a bouncing Feliciano holding a bowl of spaghetti (which was miraculous considering it wasn't the Italians food day) and Mr. Claes who fumbled with his keys for a bit before tucking them into a laptop bag and clutching at the handle with both hands, giving a nervous smile he grabbed his wallet from inside his desk and left the room while giving a quiet 'good luck'.

Twirling a bit of pasta on his fork Feliciano pushed a chair in front of Ivan's desk and took his paper while munching on the spaghetti.

"Are you getting stuck on history Ivan? And you're usually so good at it! Here, let's start from the beginning."

"Feliciano? You will be the one to tutor me?"

Pausing from leafing through the packet he hummed an affirmative and stuffed another few forkfuls in his mouth, "Si! Signore Claes asked me 'cause I'm best in class."

Giving a confused stare Ivan dropped his eyes back to his work and started erasing his, probably wrong, answers, "So star from the beginning then, da?"

Nodding he pulled out his own packet and placed it face down on the desk, "Now let's see if you remember some of the stuff from class, most of it's a bit easier for me because Heracles is my cousin and he liked to study this kind of stuff a lot as a kid~ but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon!"

Ivan flipped to the first page of the packet and sat back in his chair while trying to listen as best he could.

"Egypt, Greece, China, and India were among the first ancient civilizations who were interested in philosophical topics of the mind!

But as a field of study Wilhelm Wundt founded the first laboratory for research in 1879 Lepzig, Germany. Wundt was the first person to call himself a psychologist and wrote the first textbook on it too~."

Flipping over Ivan's packet and writing on the back, Feliciano wrote with a flourish 'Ivan's thoughts- difficult- easy-', "ve~ why don't you write what you think the most difficult and what's the easiest for you? I'll stop ranting around the 1890's," giving a quick giggle Feliciano watched as Ivan wrote 'Wilhelm Wundt' under easy and 'first civilizations' under hard.

Ivan sighed in frustration as he leaned down and scribbled when Feliciano talked, it was definitely going to be a long lunch period.

**7 Minutes Before Lunch Period Ends**

Sitting back in exhaustion Ivan watched in despair as Feliciano looked over his paper, which had a larger amount on the 'difficult' column then the 'easy'.

Nodding to himself Feliciano handed back the packet before putting away his supplies in his messenger bag and putting his chair back in its proper place, "Okay~ I think you did pretty well considering what Signore Claes told me, and after we take another session to check body language I'll be able to put together a sort of schedule for you to study with. I can't wait ve~ I hope I'll be able to help and that we'll have a lot of fun!"

Nodding absentmindedly Ivan was lost in thought as Feliciano scraped up the rest of his pasta sauce and popped it in his mouth with a few quiet hums.

_He is simply ignoring previous actions towards me, almost as if he is trying to make amends in his own curious way._

"Why are you doing this, Feliciano? You've always been afraid of me before, and would always scream and cry when I asked if you wished to be friends I do not think I would like to keep pretending that it never happened, da?"

Feliciano flashed a quick look of confusion before an understanding smile crossed his face, "well when Signore Claes first asked if I could tutor you I started crying and almost ran straight to Fratello, but then he explained how even though you try really hard in class you don't get the grades you want and even if you are really really scary I should give you a chance. Ve~ I still said no though, but it kept nagging at me- like a word you can't remember no matter how hard you try, si? And a couple of nights ago I was hanging out with Ludwig and I remembered how when I first met him I was really afraid of him, I still am sometimes, and how we're migliori amici now! So I thought if we can be migliori amici then I can try my hardest to be friends with you! So what do you say Ivan, would you like to be droog?"

Ivan felt his eyes widen in disbelief, and then Feliciano had spoken in Russian. Sure his accent made it almost impossible to understand, and he rolled the 'r' which wasn't necessary but the thought that someone had gone out of their way to learn a part of the motherlands language gave him a warm feeling inside. Without realizing what he was doing Ivan was nodding dumbly when surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his chest and a face pressed against one of the folds of his scarf.

Pulling back Feliciano picked up his bag and handed Ivan his before giving a smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm a really big hugger! And since we're going to be friends from now on we you're gonna have to get used to it from now on hehe~ or else I'm just going to have to hugging you tighter, plus I'll get more used to you that way. Let's hurry to next class now, I definitely don't want to be late for art, it's my favorite subject!"

Grabbing Ivan's sleeve he lead the both of them out the door and Ivan felt that there was only one way to explain it, "Feliciano, ti takaya neobichnaya."

"Che cosa? What's that mean Ivan?"

* * *

Other:  
"Chto eto bylo." - or Что это было literally means 'what was that' in Russian  
".. acarajé.. papaya.." -acarajé is made from peeled black-eyed peas formed into a ball and then deep fried in oil then stuffed with spicy pastes- made from shrimp, cashews, and pine oil and Papaya is a well known brazilian breakfast fruit.  
"Mr. Claes" -Number seven on Belgium's most common surnames (I'm not saying all Jewish people are German haters, just trying to give a plot point some personality besides 'teacher')  
"Roderich Edelstein, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Basch Zwingli, Lili Zwingli, Henri Friedan, and Matthias Køhler" -in order it is Austria, Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Leichtenstien, Luxembourg, and Denmark.  
"..when McDonald's opened in 1986 in Rome, food purists outside the restaurant gave away free pasta" - true fact  
'psychology' -I figure Ivan wouldn't be able to ever wrap his head around psychology while Feliciano would probably smoke everyone with his ability to read people  
"..Heracles is my cousin" -geologically this is correct and it's sort of one of my head canons so..  
'that stuff about psychology' -all true I learned from my psychology class  
"migliori amici" -means best friends in Italian, though it's one of the more common terms  
"droog" - or дрyr literally means 'friend' in Russian  
"ti takaya neobichnaya" - or Ты такая необычная means 'you are so unusual' in Russian  
"Che Cosa?" - means 'what' in Italian

Sorry for the length. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts, please comment!  
Loves, Hugs, Kisses  
Vatala Darkmist

I went into the woods today


End file.
